Tattoo
A tattoo was a cosmetic body alteration made by needling ink subdermally. It was very common for Rokugani to bear tattoos. Non-magical Tattoos Groups such as the Kolat used tattoos to identify membership, Broken Tiger, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf and similarly the Daidoji family tattoed a crane, his family mon, on each wrist of their bushi on the day of their gempukku, as a reminder of their sworn duty to the Crane. Way of the Crane, p. 42 The most revered Rememberers of the nezumi, the Torre'chek, tattooed their tails with red symbols from the most famous Ratling tales and legends. Way of the Ratling, p. 49 Young Agasha acquired tattoos during their gempukku. Great Clans, p. 185 Magical Tattoos Ashalan Tattoos Many of the first Ashalan made the tattoos into a coming-of-age ritual, signifying that the person given the tattoos was experienced enough to be involved in the group's decisions. These tattoos began to quietly reflect the traits of their owners, sorcerous sigils and diagrams on those with greater magical ability, or the from of tiger stripes and a lion's mane on those physically gifted. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 139 The immortal Ashalan race used crystal needles to make their tattoos. If the tattoo was placed upon a human his will was bound to the Ashalan. Fires of Toshi Ranbo, Part Four, by Rich Wulf This powerful magic, the Tattoo of Domination, Secrets of the Scorpion, p. 89 was developed by Rashol. Dragon Monk Tattoos In addition to normal, cosmetic tattoos, some members of the Dragon Clan had the ability to create magic tattoos that allowed their bearers to use special abilities. The most famous tattoos came from the monastic orders of the Dragon Clan. The Hitomi, Hoshi and Togashi all tattooed their initiates. The Kokujin monks received tattoos as well. The tattoos these monks received granted the bearer special powers based on their design. For example, a centipede tattoo allowed its bearer to run at very high speeds for a time, whereas tattoos of frost or fire gave their bearers the ability to breath ice or flame respectively. Legend of the Five Rings: Third Edition p. 127 The tattoos did not grant power, they unlocked what was already within the tattooed. Enlightened Madness, Part One, by Rich Wulf Dragon non-Monk tattoed It was rare for one who was not a Dragon monk to receive a tattoo, and when this happened it was considered a great honor. In 1168 Togashi Satsu tattooed Toturi III before he set off on his journey to find Enlightenment. Rulebook Story (Test of Enlightenment) In 1169 Kitsuki Taiko wished a tattoo as a keepsake but Togashi Iroshi tattooed the true blood of Satsu without her acknowledgement. Mysteries and Truths, by Rusty Priske The Asako Inquisitors bore a strange eye tattooed upon their palms, the seekers of truth. Game Master's Guide; 2nd Ed, p. 215 The tattoos were magical, enhancing their perceptive talents, and were provided by the Togashi family during times when the Dragon and Phoenix Clan were allies. The duty of creating these tattoos was eventually taken over by the Agasha family. Way of the Shugenja, p. 60 Bloodspeaker research on tattooes There were few Dragon bloodspeaker cells, all located in remote monasteries. There the cultists were investigating the value of tainted oni blood in tattoo magic. Bloodspeakers, p. 10 Kokujin tattoos Kokujin, the mad Ise Zumi, the Prophet of the Dark Lotus, used tattoos in his wicked monastic order, the Order of Kokujin Tattoos. The Mad Dragon, by Shawn Carman Tattoos of the Dragon Clan * Air Dragon tattoo * Arrowroot tattoo * Avalanche tattoo * Balance tattoo * Bamboo tattoo * Bat tattoo * Bear tattoo * Bellflower tattoo * Blaze tattoo * Bone tattoo * Butterfly tattoo * Carp tattoo * Cat tattoo * Centipede tattoo * Chameleon tattoo * Cherry blossom tattoo * Chrysanthemum tattoo * Cloud tattoo * Crab tattoo * Crane tattoo * Crescent moon tattoo * Cricket tattoo * Crow tattoo * Dove tattoo * Dragon tattoo * Dragonfly tattoo * Eagle tattoo * Falcon tattoo * Firefly tattoo * Full moon tattoo * Hare tattoo * Hawk tattoo * Hummingbird tattoo * Hurricane tattoo * Inro tattoo * Ki-Rin tattoo * Lion tattoo * Lizard tattoo * Mantis tattoo * Monkey tattoo * Moth tattoo * Mountain tattoo * Naga tattoo * Nightingale tattoo * Night Sky tattoo * Ocean tattoo * Orochi tattoo * Panther tattoo * Phoenix tattoo * Pine tattoo * Rising Sun tattoo * Sakura tattoo * Scarab tattoo * Scorpion tattoo * Snake tattoo * Snow Crane tattoo * Spider tattoo * Storm tattoo * Sun tattoo * Tiger tattoo * Torii tattoo * Tortoise tattoo * Tsunami tattoo * Unicorn tattoo * Vine tattoo * Viper tattoo * Void tattoo * Volcano tattoo * Wasp tattoo * Wave tattoo * Whisper tattoo * White Dragon tattoo * White mask tattoo * Wind tattoo * Wolf tattoo See Also * Craft: Tattooing * Tattooed/CW Meta Category:Articles with Pictures Category:Magic and Religion